The present invention relates to a composite coupling nut and method of making the same, and more particularly to a composite soft grip coupling nut and the method of fabricating the nut from a composite wherein the outermost peripheral surface is soft to the touch of an operator.
Homeowners and gardeners are often confronted with the placement and replacement of garden hoses used to supply water to nozzles, sprinklers, bubblers and the like equipment in the watering of plants, vegetables, trees, and other vegetation. In many instances, the coupling is used to couple lengths of garden hoses together and to connect one of the ends to a faucet and the opposite end to a water distribution device when they are not completely tightened. Thus, leakage of the coupling occurs resulting in wasting of water, allowing water to flow to unwanted areas and other unwanted consequences.
As a general rule, the problem of coupling leakage results from inadequate tightening of the hose couplings. These couplings typically include cooperating male and female threaded coupling elements which are manually grasped and tightened. Since the fittings are typically of a rather small diameter, there is a small amount of mechanical advantage available for the turning moments of the fitting elements of the threaded connection. Also, the threaded elements are exposed to soil and are subjected to mechanical abuse resulting in obstruction to the threading engagement of the elements and misalignment. the binding of the threads which results typically militates against the proper compression of the associated gaskets and leakage thereby occurs.
Amongst other problems in obtaining a good, fluid-tight seal between the threaded components of the typical hose coupling is the lack of strength of the person operating the hoses to effect the desired leak-proof connection.